1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a tilting apparatus of a vehicle, and more particularly to a manual type tilting apparatus of a vehicle that can be conveniently manipulated with a button.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Generally, a steering apparatus of a vehicle is used for changing advancing directions of the vehicle while driving. Such a steering apparatus has a tilting apparatus to provide convenience of a driver by making a vertical change in the slope of a steering shaft suitably for the driver's physical characteristics.
In other words, the conventional manual type tilting apparatus installed at the steering column, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an upper steering column 2 and a lower steering column 3 with accommodation of a steering shaft 1. At this time, the upper steering column 2 has a movable latch member 21 pivotally coupled at one edge by a first hinge point 22 while the lower steering column 3 has a fixed latch member 31 integrally coupled at one edge.
In addition, the lower steering column 3 has a movable member 33 pivotally coupled by a second hinge point 32 for rotating the movable latch member 21 for the tilting operation with a tilt lever 34 being fixed at one end.
Furthermore, the movable member 33 has a pressing surface 33a inwardly hollowed and cut at one pivoting end, while the movable latch member 21 has an externally protruded and fixed pin 21a.
On the other hand, since both edges of a spring 4 are fixed between the pivoting end of the movable member 33 and the upper steering column 2, the spring 4 has elasticity to return to its original state after the movable member 33 is rotated for the tilting operation.
Accordingly, when the driver pulls up (counterclockwise) the tilt lever 34, the movable member 33 of the conventional tilting apparatus thus constructed is rotated counterclockwise at the center of the second hinge point 32 to make the pressing surface 33a push the fixed pin 21a of the movable latch member 21, which is rotated downwards (clockwise) at the center of the first hinge point 22. As a result, the movable member 21 of the upper steering column 22 and the fixed latch member 31 of the lower steering column 3 are unmeshed, the slope of the steering shaft 1 can be controlled by the tilting operation.
When the driver releases the tilt lever 34 that has been rotated counterclockwise after completion of such a tilting operation, the movable member 33 rotates back clockwise by elasticity of the spring 4 to allow the movable latch member 21 to intermesh with the fixed latch member 31. Therefore, the slope of the steering shaft 1 is set as adjusted.
On the other hand, while the tilt lever 34 of the conventional tilting apparatus is rotated by the driver's one hand for the tilting operation, a steering handle should be vertically moved by the driver's other hand. Therefore, there is a problem in the conventional tilting apparatus in that it is tiring and inconvenient for the driver to keep a state in which the tilt lever 34 is pulled up and rotated with one hand for the tilting operation.